


Превратности любви

by Hedwig221b



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potterlock, Teenlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я тут вообще ни при чем" — уверял себя Шерлок. Придет он на игру или нет, — Джону все равно. Будет даже лучше, если Шерлок будет держаться подальше от гриффиндорского охотника, в его форме для квиддича, со взъерошенными волосами, и красными щеками, и этой дурацкой широкой улыбкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Превратности любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh, to be Young, and to Feel Love's Keen Sting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965131) by [MartiniCumberbatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiniCumberbatch/pseuds/MartiniCumberbatch). 



> "Ах, эта молодость! Превратности любви!" (с) Альбус Дамблдор (ГПиПП)
> 
> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/2549514

Шерлок был из тех студентов, кто не приходил на матчи по квиддичу. Вместо этого парень сидел в библиотеке и изучал заклинание патронуса. Это было единственное неподвластное ему заклинание, и Шерлок знал этому причину. У него не было счастливых воспоминаний. 

Шерлок порывисто записывал на пергаменте все, что находил в книгах, и пытался подавить чувство вины перед Джоном — вместо того, чтобы поддерживать друга, он сидел в библиотеке. " _Я тут вообще ни при чем_ ", — уверял себя Шерлок. Придет он на игру или нет, — Джону все равно. Будет даже лучше, если Шерлок будет держаться подальше от гриффиндорского охотника, в его форме для квиддича, со взъерошенными волосами, и красными щеками, и этой дурацкой широкой улыбкой. Нет. Ему однозначно нельзя встречаться с Джоном. К тому же, там будет Мэри. Ведь именно из-за этой светловолосой пуффендуйки они с Джоном не разговаривали уже несколько недель.

Шерлок и Джон были лучшими друзьями с самого первого дня в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, когда Джон назвал Шерлока не психом, как остальные, а потрясающим. С тех пор они были неразлучны. Но в этом году Джон привел в их компанию Мэри, и всё изменилось. Мэри — маленькая блондинка, веселая и дерзкая. Она считала себя умной, Шерлок это отрицал, потому что мозгов у нее не было, и Джон мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь получше. Мэри не нравился Шерлок. Когда Джона не было рядом, она раздраженно смотрела на него и называла чудиком. Шерлок старался не обращать внимания на то, как после этого за общим столом Джон обнимал ее (почему ее, а не Шерлока?). Но, насколько Шерлоку известно, Джон «Я не гей» Ватсон не разделял его чувств. И Шерлок отдалился от своего друга, потому что чувствовать боль каждый раз, когда Джон смеялся вместе с Мэри или целовал ее в щеку, становилось невыносимо. Ему гораздо лучше одному — так он считал.

Развернув пятый свиток пергамента, Шерлок вдруг заметил, как библиотека наполнилась шумом. Вероятно, матч по квиддичу закончился раньше. Он продолжил писать, не обращая ни на кого внимания, но вскоре кто-то сел напротив него. Подняв голову, Шерлок увидел Грега Лестрейда, еще одного гриффиндорца, которого он считал более сносным из всех остальных.

— Шерлок, — позвал тот.

Но юноша был не в настроении разговаривать, поэтому снова уткнулся в свои записи.

— Шерлок, — повторил гриффиндорец. — Почему ты не в больничном крыле?

Шерлок закатил глаза:

— Потому что я не болен, Лестрейд, неужели это не очевидно?

— Я имел в виду, почему ты не у Джона?

Перо замерло в руке Холмса.

— Что с Джоном? — не поднимая взгляда спросил он.

— Ты не был на матче? — Шерлок покачал головой, и Грег тут же пустился в объяснения. — Ему в голову попали бладжером, и он упал с метлы. Пролетел восемь футов до земли.

— Он в порядке? — голос задрожал против его воли.

— Не особо. МакГонагалл приказала Стэмфорду и Мюррею отнести его к Мадам Боунс. Так что спрашиваю еще раз, почему ты не с ним?

Шерлок поерзал на месте и прочистил горло:

— Джон не захочет меня там видеть.

— Черта с два, — возмутился Грег. — Мы оба знаем, что это не так.

— Джону я там не нужен. У него есть Мэри, — Шерлок даже не пытался скрыть отвращение в голосе.

— Так ты из-за нее что ли? — И, когда парень не ответил, Грег встал, схватил Шерлока за его синий галстук и потащил к больничному крылу.

— Что ты творишь, Грег? — Шерлок безуспешно пытался выбраться из его захвата.

— Ты идиот, и сейчас ты пойдешь и проведаешь Джона, — дойдя до нужной двери, Лестрейд швырнул когтевранца внутрь.

Шерлок замер, как только увидел Джона. Он был болезненно-серого цвета и с повязкой на голове и руке и, кажется, спал. В своем кабинете мадам Боунс варила целебное зелье. Грег зашел следом и подтолкнул Шерлока к больничной койке. Рядом с Джоном сидела его сестра, Гарриет, и, конечно же, Мэри. Она подняла взгляд на вошедших, увидела Шерлока и нахмурилась.

— А он что здесь делает?

Шерлок выпрямил плечи и поправил галстук.

— Я имею полное право быть здесь, если хочу. Джон мой друг.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнула она. — Ты здесь только из-за его травм. Хочешь посмотреть, как выглядят сломанные кости. Не так ли, псих?

Грег и Гарри поежились от таких слов, но Шерлок только шагнул ближе.

— Не смей так говорить обо мне, когда это касается Джона Ватсона. Он самый важный человек в моей жизни.

Мэри вскочила так, что стул чуть было не упал.

— Ну, а он плевать на тебя хотел, — вскрикнула она.

— _Шшше…лоо..._

Все головы в комнате разом повернулись к Джону, который что-то бормотал во сне.

— Вот видишь, псих, ты его разбудил! — Мэри села на кровать и схватила Джона за руку.

— _люблю_ …

— Все хорошо, Джон, я здесь, — девушка, утешая, запустила руку в его взлохмаченные волосы, и Шерлок чуть не взорвался от ревности. Это он хотел сидеть на ее месте и держать Джона за руку. Шерлок повернулся, чтобы уйти, но то, что Джон пробормотал в следующую секунду, заставило его остановиться.

— _Шер…лок. Люблю… Шерлока…_

Мэри порывисто встала и, разозлившись, выбежала из больничного крыла, по пути толкнув Шерлока в плечо. Джон назвал его имя. Джон сказал, что любит его.

Покашливание Грега вывел его из мыслей.

— Эээ.. Пошли, Гарри, возьмем немного тыквенного сока, — Гарри поднялась со стула и улыбнулась Шерлоку. — Самое время, не так ли?

Шерлок едва заметил, как они ушли, и присел на кровать. Парень взглянул вниз на руку Джона, которая внезапно дернулась. После недолгих раздумий, он взял его ладонь в свои и ласково погладил царапины на костяшках пальцев. Даже если Джон проснется и рассердится, по крайней мере он может насладиться моментом.

Джон снова шевельнулся. Глаза его были все еще закрыты, но голос звучал тверже:

— Она ушла?

— Ч-что? — Шерлок отдернул руку, но Джон успел крепко ухватиться.

— Мэри. Она ушла?

— Эмм.. Да.

Джон придвинулся ближе к Шерлоку и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — он зевнул. — Не отходи от меня.

Шерлок улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Джон все глубже проваливается в сон.

— Никогда, — сказал он и прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ладони.

Теперь у него точно получится создать патронус.


End file.
